Haikus
by themindlessemblem
Summary: A series of haikus written for all your favorite Fire Emblem characters!
1. Haikus 1 through 5

Aloha my dearies!

So…guess what already happened to that new story of mine I mentioned in Painter's Pallet.

Very. Severe. Writer's. Block.

Let me just say right now that I hate when I'm stuck on what to write. It makes me frustrated. And mad. And sad. And awful feeling. Etc.

I'm not going to my dad's house anymore, but looking outside, I don't think we'd get snowed in anyway. It's not even sticking to the roads yet. All the schools that cancelled probably feel pretty stupid right now. Terrible.

So, I can't take credit for this piece. Most of these haikus were written by my genius sister, with me throwing in lines every now and again. Thanks sis. You made my bed today too! Thanks again.

Anyway, enjoy!

…

Haikus

Florina

She loves her sisters

And has Pegasus knight dreams

But she is afraid

Lowen

Behind his green mop

Lies a determined young man

Perhaps too much so

Dorcus

A loving husband

He will bravely wield his axe

To protect his home

Lucius

Is that one a girl?

Or just a feminine boy?

We really aren't sure

Erk

Lord Pent's apprentice

Sometimes forgets to have meals

He studies so hard

…

If there are any Lucius lovers out there who don't like my haiku of him. I'm sorry. It was my sister's idea. Blame her. I'll write another one for him if someone has complaints.

I already have two more ready to go, so this should be a rather frequently updated story. More so than Painter's Pallet even and I think that that one is updated a lot.

I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for taking precious time out of your day to read my poems. I am much obliged.

Adious my devoted lectors!


	2. Haikus 6 through 10

Guten Tag!

Sorry for the wait

The snow was hard to resist

Here are five haikus

…

Oswin

His suit of armor

Shields the man who lies within

From the enemy

Guy

When he draws his blade

He isn't a normal guy

He's a swordmaster

Nino

A former Black Fang

Her heart is in the right place

Despite her hardships

Farina

She wants lots of gold

But for greed or charity?

It really depends.

Bartre

Master of the axe

But too hasty to attack

His name is BARTRE!!!!!!!!!

…

Review if you want

If you do not want to, don't

I cannot force you

Adieu!


	3. Haikus 11 through 15

Hola!

Thanks to everyone who has been reading these! I really appreciate it.

'Isn't' is two syllables. 'Aren't' is one. At least that's how I say them.

I realize that traditional haikus are about nature, but I'm not very traditional. Thanks for the advice though! I'll think about putting in some nature in the next haikus. It'll be a challenge. No nature in this set though.

Read on for some poetry!

…

Dart

An amnesiac

He now cannot remember

His own family

Karel

Blood drips from his sword

As he begins his rampage

Do not challenge him

Sain

He woos all the girls

With his flowery language

But captures no hearts

Rebecca

She's optimistic

In the face of all defeat

The glass is half full

Marcus

Experience hog

Just go away somewhere please

You are not useful

…

So…Like them? Hate them? Neutral about them? What do you think?

Before anyone asks, let me just say that I pronounce 'language' with two syllables. I can understand why some people say it with three, but I say it with two. So, just pronounce as I would.

Toodle-loo!


	4. Haikus 16 through 20: Evil Edition 1

Good day to you!

This is my first extra extra special VILLIAN addition of Haikus. There will be one of these every once in awhile. Because, the villains are so much FUN to write that they need their own sections.

Can I ask everyone out there a favor? Please cross your fingers for my schools being cancelled Thursday and Friday. I would really appreciate all the hope and wishes in the air for that. Thanks.

Anyway, onward to the villainous ones!

…

Denning

A life on repeat

With but one message to say

Dragon's Gate awaits

Batta the Beast

Your life is so sad

You don't get a storyline

You poor, poor bandit

Sonia

A devout servant

She insists that she's human

In fact, she is not

Nergal

Nobody likes you

Because you call on dragons

Your death approaches

Lord Darin

Greed beyond belief

To improve his place in life

He will turn traitor

…

I love Batta. He's convinced he's so strong, when in fact; he's really kind of wimpy compared to other bosses.

The poor snow head we built yesterday is slowly being covered in snow. Poor head. It's gonna drown in the stuff it's made of. Is that ironic or am I mistaking that word with another one?

Please drop in a review. I'll love you forever if you do.

Hey! That rhymed!

Auf Wiedersen!


	5. Haikus 21 through 25

Ni hau.

So, schools were cancelled for this week. I appreciate anyone who crossed their fingers for me.

So, I've been rocking out in my room to A Fine Frenzy and Simple Plan. Two very _very _different bands, yet I managed to mesh them together. Listening to them, I was suddenly seized with the urge to write more of these, even though I should really be doing my science homework.

Oh well.

I hope you enjoy these.

…

Ninian

A dragon dancer

Her mysterious red eyes

Hide many secrets

Jaffar

A killing machine

Malfunctioning, breaking down

Because of a girl

Kent

Blinded by duty

He pushes his love aside

Can't he just tell Lyn?

Vaida

Scarred and ferocious

She doesn't care about looks

Just about her prince

Priscilla

A tragic princess

With many men chasing her

What's sad about that?

…

For everyone who loves Priscilla out there, I'm sorry. It's just, I noticed today that ALL her supports are with men. Not a single support with a fellow women. What does THAT say about her, huh? Not that I don't like Priscilla. She's okay. I guess.

Honestly, I prefer Serra, as odd as that might be.

Farewell my pretties.


	6. Haikus 26 through 30

Hey guys and gals! Welcome back to Haikus.

So, I have started to put spaces between the poems. Thanks for the suggestion. You know who you are.

I'll get to putting spaces between the other ones eventually, but I'm too lazy. My county just cancelled school for another day. Honestly, I am sick of snow. I am really really sick of this snow. It's all dirt covered now and gross looking.

One note: I pronounce Sacaen three syllables and Caelin two. If I'm wrong, please correct me. Also, there is one and Hurricane is three. Thanks.

Read on!

…

Lyn

Sacaen princess

Turned into Caelin heir

A reluctant one

…

Matthew

His grief hides behind

A mask of cheerful smiles

He mourns his Leila

…

Fiora

The eldest sister

She makes sure they're both alright

Like she thinks she should

…

Legault

The once Hurricane

The clean sweep of the Black Fang

And now a traitor

…

Isadora

She pines for her man

Whom I hardly ever meet

It's mostly Karel

…

Although I never use either Harken or Karel, so it doesn't really matter which one I get. Karel is just easier to recruit.

Thanks for reading!

Toodles!


	7. Haikus 31 through 35

Yo. Nice to see you again.

So, I'm getting around to updating all of my WIP's. Painter's Pallet is done, this is done, all that's left is Cogito Ergo Sum.

That might take a while.

Anyway, enough about that. On to the poetry.

…

Eliwood

A determined lord

He will search for his father

No matter the cost

…

Raven

He once was Raymond

But now shoulders a new name

Along with his hate

…

Wil

Archer of Caelin

Although he hails from Pherae

He remains loyal

…

Nils

A selfless dragon

Whatever makes her happy

He will abide by

…

Heath

A traitor of Bern

He can never return there

To his dear homeland

…

I'm starting to get to the characters I don't know very much about, so it's hard to sum them up in a few syllables.

I might start on the characters of a different game soon, like Sacred Stones. Or Sword of Seals. Yeah. But, next time is the second ultra-special villain edition. Woot woot!!! Hyuu hyuu!!!!

No?

Okay.

Anyway, cya!!


End file.
